There are numerous door members in aircraft that are held by a latch in a predetermined position, e.g. a closed position. These members, referred to herein as “doors” may be constituted, for example, by covers, hatches, or indeed radomes. The latch includes a hook suitable for engaging an attachment point that is fastened to a base. It also includes a lever for operating the hook, which lever is generally accessible through an opening in the door, the lever being hinged both to the door and also to the hook.
The outside face of the lever is thus visible and accessible through the opening in the door. This face is usually of a plane shape that is designed to extend flush with the face of the door. Nevertheless, it can happen that when the latch is in the closed position, the outside face of the lever does not extend the outside face of the door, which is generally undesirable for reasons of aerodynamic drag or of appearance. This can be remedied by adjusting the position of the attachment point of the hook. The angle of inclination of the lever in the closed position of the latch depends in particular on the position of the hook on the attachment point. Nevertheless, such an adjustment is difficult to perform: it is necessary to open the door in order to access the attachment point, then to adjust it, then adjust the length of the hook itself by means of a member provided for this purpose on the hook. The distance between the attachment point and the hinge between the hook and the lever has an influence on the force that the operator needs to exert on the lever when closing the latch. Once these operations have been performed, the door is reclosed and examined to see whether the lever has an appropriate angle of inclination. If it does not, then these operations need to be restarted. As a general rule, these operations will be performed several times, thus making the procedure iterative. In addition, the same operations need to be repeated as many times as there are latches to adjust.